Shadow & Glida Adventure Prolouge
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: The 1st Spin off to the S&RD Adven. series! A hedgehog with an Unknown Past. A Griffin on a hunt for her brother. With the oddds stand against them. they'll have to work together & save the world or conquer it! Will include A few Ocs later.Sonic The Hedgehog Characters belong to Sega & Sonic Team MLP:FiM Characters belong Lauren Faust & Hasbro.Rated T for Blood, Violence & Languag


(Music: EVENT: Prologue-Shadow The Hedgehog OST)

It was just a Windy Afternoon on the outskirts of the City of Westopolis, The Leaves Rustling on the Trees as the wind blows a gentle breeze. On a grassy hill lies the ultimate Life Form, Shadow The hedgehog. With his arms Crossed & Starting at Westopolis from afar. He Then Questions his Existence.

_"Shadow the Hedgehog…why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I remember & that gruesome image…"_

As Shadow thought this, He started to have a Flashback with A young girl in a blue dress & Him Escape the space colony Arc from GUN Soldiers. Shadow was then put in an escape pod by Maria. Leaving her only to get shot by GUN Solider, Shadow then cried out the girl's name.  
"MARIA!"

Shadow then ponder to this problem "Who am i? And Why can't I remember Anything?...And Who's This Maria?

Suddenly a strange hole opens in the sky with Red & Black creatures falling out from the clouds, Causing Chaos & destruction in the city. Shadow just shook his head & Turned around

"Mmm. Look how Pathethic they are! I have no time for these humans!"

At the same time behind the hill, another portal opens up. Coming out of there is a griffin with purple marking on her eyes. The Young Creature was looking at her surrounding as she thought

"Where am i? This isn't the place my brother went! Damn it! After going to those other Dimensions, This is the last place that i know Agro went. Tch, I guess he is gone for good after what happened that day…"

(Music fades)

(Music: Never Meant To Belong-BLEACH OST 1)

The Griffin starts to have a flashback of her own Home, Destroyed by the Same Creatures that are attack Westopolis. The other Griffins where risking their lives to protect their homes & their Families, Only to find themselves, killed by the monsters. The Griffin Watched as she saw her friends, dying before her eyes by the monster. Just then, A Griffin Attacked her from behind as she tumbled to the ground, The Griffin slowly got up on her feet with a slash wound on her lower back. She then faced her Attacker which was no one other her Brother. Agro, A Griffin who used to be a good soul towards his kind & believed that their race could get stronger. But when the Griffin Council declined his Offer to make an alliance with the monsters, The Good Soul that every Griffin knew & loved has turn to the side of the Dark Creatures that are attacking the home of the griffins with his help. He is now known as a traitor towards Griffin kind. The Young Female Griffin Stood on her feet & Shout out.

"WHY BROTHER?" WHY DID YOU DO THIS? YOUR FRIENDS, OUR PARENTS, EVERYONE OF US! THEY'RE ALL DYING BY THESE MONSTERS! WHY?" A tear starts to fall on to her eye.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" The Older Griffin looked at her & gave her a smirk.

"Oh Gilda, Gilda, Gilda" He replied "You wouldn't understand even if I told you"

Gilda was Angry at this response "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WOULD UNDERSTAND? I KNOW YOU WANTED TO MAKE OUR RACE STRONGER & THERE'S A REASON WHY THE COUNCIL DECLINNED THE ALLIANCE WITH THESE MONSTERS!"

"Because the Council was Weak! They didn't know what it means to truly feel power!" The Black Arms showed me the true meaning of power when I first met them. Join Me, Gilda. TOGETHER AS BROTHER AND SISTER! WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE ENTRIE UNIVERSE & US GRFINS WILL BE SUPERIOR TO THE OTHER RACES!"

As Agro said those words, Gilda felt her heart break as the older brother she knew & Loved was dead & gone on the inside, all those good memories with him slowly faded away in her mind. She now realizes all that Agro saw was nothing but Darkness. Gilda thought this to herself

_"I have No Brother…This Guy..he's….he's…a monster!"_

Angered by his words, Young Gilda charged at her own flesh & Blood & yelled out a furious battle cry & yelled out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU & YOUR ARMY OF FREAKS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, AGRO!

As Gilda yelled out those words, she raised her claw at Agro, ready to attack. Agro was in stance ready to fight her sister. Gilda then clawed her brother at his right eye. Agro Flinched and backed Down a bit. He then looked into the eyes of his once younger sister, Now Opposer of his Beliefs.

"Hmph, I'll take that as a no. I have to admit, Gilda. You've become quite the fighter as much as a flyer. But Not as a good fighter as me!"

Agro's Wing starts to expand as it glows a Dark Black Energy, he then tackled Gilda, Tossed her up in the sky & flew at supersonic speeds, charging at Gilda. Agro sliced her own sister on the side with The Dark Energy Wing. Gilda Coughed out Blood as she felt the intense pain on her side. She fell down on the ground, Beaten & Cut up. Agro came flying down at her Sister. With a smirk on his face as he said.

"Its shame really, you could've have been one of us, Little Sister. But as I see it. You are weak also as much as the council & everyone else is… If excuse me, I'll be on my way to my new home with my new family…."

As Agro As those words & Left with the creatures known as The Black Arms. Gilda in her wounded state yelled out.

"AGRO! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL AVENGE MOM, DAD, MY FRIENDS, & THE COUNCIL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'LL-I'LL- I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU TRATIOR! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! TRATOR!"

Gilda Coughed out more blood as she said those words. As Agro flew away hearing her Sister's words, she gave an evil smirk and said "Hmph, if you live to tell about it"  
Gilda watch on the ground as she saw her brother & the Black Arms fly away. She burst out tears of rage & thought

_"why…why did this have to happen? Why? Am I going to die here? I guess this is the end, huh? Sure fun while it lasted…"_

Gilda then passed out due to loss of too much Blood. It wasn't long until a survivor of the massacre dragged Gilda to safe location where all the other survivors are.

(In Reality)

(Music resumes)

(Music: EVENT: Prologue-Shadow The Hedgehog OST)

"If it hadn't been for the other survivors treating my wounds, I Wouldn't even be here, My Search is pointless now. I couldn't find Agro. Damnit, I'm so sorry Mom, Dad, Everyone. I couldn't avenge your-" Gilda then paused for a second & looked at the sky. "Something seems wrong here. The Sky looks dark." She then starts to have memories of what happened that day in Gilda's hometown. "On the day my home was attack by those creatures, the sky was dark red just like this! That means that they must be here! As so is Agro! I must know where they are!" Gilda Turned around & headed to the location of the Black Arms. Until she accidently bumped into Shadow, who was going somewhere away from the humans.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Shadow Shouted

Gilda Replied "Hey, The Hell's your Problem? Gilda then saw the red markings all over Shadow, Which were the same marking the black arms' monster had when they attacked Gilda's Home. "YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS THAT ATTACKED MY HOME! YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONE I KILL!" Gilda charged at Shadow with full force. Shadow shoved her aside with his palm. Gilda was sent crashing into a tree.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Shadow Said "Also, you're in my way, so buzz off, Turkey."

Gilda then got back up & Charged at Shadow Again.

"Turkey? I'M NOT A TURKEY! I'M A GRIFFIN!"

Gilda raised her claw & Striked Shadow. Luckily, Shadow avoided the attack & landed on a branch.

"Whatever you are, you're starting get on my nerves!"

Shadow then jumped off the Branch & Punched Gilda in the face. Gilda flinched a bit & backed down.

"You'll pay for that, Freak!" Gilda Tackled Shadow Crashing him from Tree To Then Grabbed Gilda's Wings & Steered her to the ground.

"I see You want to do this the hard way. Fine by me!"

Gilda & Shadow began Fighting Each other, Delivering Punches,Scratches & Kicks to one anther. Before the two were to deliver an final Attack to each other. They were both stopped by a unknown deep voice yelling out.

"ENOUGH!"

Shadow & Gilda ceased their fighting & saw a Starfish-like creature with 6 arms & only one eye, showing a hologram of dark creature with a meancing Appearance. He has 3 read eyes & Twin horns on each side of his head. His Clothing was a robe, Chains with spiked ornaments & Jewels around the top of his robe

"Shadow" The Creature Spoke " As you can see, The day of reckoning will soon be here. Find The 7 Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised"

Shadow was confused & he asked "Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow? And What are you talking About?"

The hologram faded & the tiny creature left with a bang, (literally) Shadow without an answer.

"Just what was that about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am….then like I or not. I have to believe him. The Only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds!"

Gilda yelled out that the creature flying away to the City.

"WAIT! Who the hell are you? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER?"

The Unknown Creature didn't hear Gilda at that time.

"It seems that thing didn't want to answer you."

"SHUT IT, FREAK! I need those Answers to find my brother"

"Your Brother?"

"yes, My Brother. I'm Hunting him down for everything he's done! He Killed my Family & Friends with the help of those Monsters that are attacking that city over there!"

Shadow just turned his back at Gilda & Replied

"I don't give a damn if you're on a hunt for your brother for revenge. I'm on my own hunt  
for who I am. You do your own thing. I do mine."

Gilda then stopped Shadow & Pushed him into a tree.

"Look Buddy! You and I are both on a hunt for something. You're on a hunt for answers to your past. I'm on a hunt for my brother. That Thing might have the answer to both our problems. Like it or Not, We gonna have to work together on this one. So what's it gonna be, tough guy?"

Shadow thought about this for 3 minutes. After those 3 minutes passed. Shadow came to a decision.

"Fine, you can come. Just don't in my way. What's your Name, By the way? I haven't gotten a chance to know who you are."

"I'm Gilda, What's yours, Tough Guy?"

"I'm Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog!"

After introducing themselves to each other, Shadow & Gilda made their way to Westopolis to find the Chaos Emerald & the Answers to their questions. **And a New Adventure beings.**

* * *

From The Creator:

Well to get this off my chest  
Here's the 1st spin-off to the S&RD Adventure Series.  
Be aware, this Series will be the 1st & Only S&RD Adventure Series that'll be More Serious & Dark Hearted like the game shadow the hegdehog was

Will I put Glidow (ShadowXGlida) love pairing scenes in it?  
Idk depends on the story line.

Speaking of which  
I just might put 2 story lines in the series, Dark story & Hero story (& possibly Netural) leading to one epic special.

Summary:  
As Shadow looks at westopolis & thinks about his existence. A big hole opens in the sky with mysterious creatures coming down attacking the city. At the same time,Glida via a transportation gem found in gasthy gorge, came to the chaos dimension to find her brother, Agro. Who rentlessly killed most of the griffins with the help of the black arms. She runs into Shadow for the first time. But their encounters with each orther didn't seem friendly. As a little sparring now & then. Black Doom via his eye, stops the 2 bad reputators & told shadow to bring all 7 chaos emeralds as he promised before. Shadow then realize his new journey to get the chaos emeralds & find secrets to his past. But he won't be alone. Glida will join him on his quest. Due to the fact she's on the hunt for her once loved brother & now hated enemy. As Shadow & Glida head to westopolis, a new adventure begins...


End file.
